Once
by Heaven's Pawn
Summary: Yurara Sanzan is a very shy and quiet girl, who has a fear of older men and breaks into a psychotic rage when a man touches her. Unfortunately for her, taking the train to school was a bad idea, especially since it was a train to Wonderland. How will Yurara cope with being stuck in a world with men, and living with them?
1. Chapter 1

**Once**

* * *

**Summary-**

**Yurara Sanzan is a very shy and quiet girl, who has a fear of older men and breaks into a psychotic rage when a man touches her. Unfortunately for her, taking the train to school was a bad idea, especially since it was a train to Wonderland. How will Yurara cope with being stuck in a world with men, and living with them?**

**Rating- T**

**Warnings- Swearing, violence, possible death, etc.**

* * *

**So it Has to Come Down to This?**

"Please don't..."I begged, scooting backwards on my bottom. Sadly, I was backed up against a wall, with 4 college boys crowding, no, blockading me. My heart started to beat faster, faster, every inch they moved, every step they took.

"Aw, come on. We won't hurt you. We just want to take you out and play."one of the college boys said, smirking. I winced as he pulled me up by my cardigan, stretching it out.

"N-no! Don't touch me! Pervert! Help!"I screamed. I moved my hand around, trying to find something to use to defend myself. Aha! My briefcase. I picked it up with my free hand and swung it at the boy, causing him to fall. I got up and ran as fast as I could, huffing, puffing, breathing heavily.

I turned every corner, just in case they were following me. After 20 minutes, I finally reached my house. As soon as I got through the front door, I slammed it.

"Ara, ara, Yura-chan, be careful when closing the door. We don't want to disturb the neighbors."my mom warned.

"Sorry mother."I apologized. I would not be telling her about the whole sexual harassment thing, for she would make a big deal out of it... Though, it _is_ a big deal, is it not? Well, not that it matters. Or does it?

"It's fine Yura-chan. Dinner is ready. I made tori niku."mother said, smiling. I smiled back and went into the dining room. Mom always makes tori niku***** for dinner on Tuesdays, and it never gets tiring. She makes the best tori niku ever- well, that I've tasted at least.

It was usually quiet at the dinner table, but not tonight. Mom had the TV on, some music, and she was talking non-stop, which was quite unusual.

"So Yura-chan, how was your first day at school?"she asked, refilling my rice bowl. I looked down at my lap, a sheet of paper from the principal asking for my mother's signature on it.

"It was... Fine..."I replied, moving my thigh and accidentally dropping the paper.

"What is that?"mom asked. I sighed and handed her the paper.

"Dear Ms. Sanzan, we would like to inform you that your daughter has been given a week of detention and 3 days of suspension for injuring a student. We would like you to talk to your daughter regarding her violent manners, and that she should not act like this at school. Thank you."she read. She stared at me worriedly, as I averted my eyes. "Was it a boy? An upperclassman right?"

"Mom, please-"I tried, only to be cut off.

"Yura-chan, if a boy is sexually harassing you, then you have to tell me!"she cried, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Mom, if I told you, you would make me move schools again! You always do! I can take care of myself!"I shouted. I ran upstairs, locking the door and plopping on the bed.

"It's always like this, it's never fair. Every time... I just want to get away! I don't want it to be like this anymore!"I cried into my pillow. I had mixed feelings- hatred, sadness, despair, self-pity, etc. I had no words to express how I felt.

It was never fair.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up feeling sick. I ran to the bathroom 3 times to puke, while getting ready for school.

"I can't... Not right now."I encouraged myself to keep going. I can't miss any school. Not anymore. Every time a boy or man older than me touches me, I become aggressive, violent, angry, you name it. The next day however, I always wake up feeling sick.

I trudged all the way to the bus stop. I sat there for an hour, nothing. Great, 20 minutes late for school. I walked to my house. Mom's gone, no use. I can't walk to school either- too long of a walk. I decided to take the train.

As soon as I got to the train station, it started to rain. Lucky me. I get to wait for the next train, and I get to do it in the rain! Awesome!

"All passengers boarding train 356, please report to the platform."

"That was fast..."I thought aloud. I stepped back from the yellow line, and waited. A black train pulled up and stopped in front of me. The doors opened in the blink of an eye, and nobody came out. I looked around. Nobody was even here except for me. Strange. I sighed and boarded the train. What's being late to school compared to being absent?

As I sat down, the train started to speed up, and at a very dangerous speed too. I held on tightly to the pole next to me and braced myself.

* * *

The train came to a very rough stop, so rough, I ended up on the other side of the train, school books, notebooks, pencils, etc, scattered everywhere. I sighed and put everything back where it should have been.

As soon as the doors open, I stepped out- for what if the train decided to start up again, with me in it? However, I was not in Akihabara.

"W-what is this place?"I asked myself.

"Welcome to Wonderland Train Station. You have arrived safely, I see?"a voice said. I jumped, and turned around. A man with wine red hair, an eye patch, and conductor clothing was looking down at me, smiling. I felt very, very uncomfortable, but at the same time, I didn't want to seem rude... Wait, Wonderland?

"A-ah, yes... Umm... Actually, this isn't my stop. I'm supposed to be at Akihabara train station. Is there any way I could get there?"I asked as politely as I could.

"Ah... So sorry young lady, but this train only leaves the station once every year. But for you to be able to get on it is quite surprising..."he said, with a look of pity on his face.

"W-what? ! Once a year? ! B-but... Why me?"I cried, clutching my bag tightly.

"I'm not sure. I would like to know too... Anyways, it would be a waste of time to just stand here and talk about it. How about you come with me to my office so we can arrange a place for you to stay? And until we find out why you're here, you'll have to stay with me at all times."the man explained. What? ! This is all happening too fast... I can't... I can't..

Thud.

"Miss! Miss!"

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Dun dun dunnn! So? How do you like it so far? Leave a review and tell me, pretty please?**

**This is actually my OFFICIAL first H/C/JnKnA story. Ever. My other one was just something I... Well, didn't really consider a story..**

**Anyways...**

**Tori Niku means fried chicken in Japanese. Ufu... Well, if you didn't already know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once**

* * *

**Summary-**

**Yurara Sanzan is a very shy and quiet girl, who has a fear of older men and breaks into a psychotic rage when a man touches her. Unfortunately for her, taking the train to school was a bad idea, especially since it was a train to Wonderland. How will Yurara cope with being stuck in a world with men, and living with them?**

**Rating- T**

**Warnings- Swearing, violence, possible death, etc.**

* * *

**asdfghjkl; Oh hi, master of late updates has arrived! How long has it been since my last update? ! ;A; anyone who can remind me should get a cookie. I backed snickerdoodles earlier, but for some strange reason, they're gone... GAHHHH enough about my life, let's get back to the story!**

* * *

**So I'm Staying with Twins that are Sadists?**

* * *

Ugh... How annoying... My head hurts... I don't feel very well..

"I wonder if she's okay..."a voice said. I could hear the worry in the person's voice.

"Who the fuck cares? If she dies, she dies. She'll be replaced."another voice said. There was definitely no worry in this voice, not even a hint of pity. I opened my eyes slowly.

"Ah! Young miss, you're awake. I was very worried about you because you fainted, so I brought you back to my place."the conductor from earlier was sitting in front of me, a soft smile on his face. I turned to the right a bit. In the corner of the room, a man who looked just like the conductor- albeit in warden style clothing- was leaning against the wall.

"Oh... I see... Thanks... Sorry to worry you."I apologized, looking down. He touched me, but I didn't freak out? Maybe it was because I was unconscious, or maybe it's because he's wearing gloves.

"It's no problem really. Anyways, I am Joker, and over there is Joker."I stared at him with confusion. "Aha, my apologies. You can call me White Joker, and him, Black Joker."

"Ah, okay White-san. Umm... Could you please explain to me what is going on?"I ask as nicely as I could.

"I would love to, however... I don't really understand either."he replied. I panicked on the inside. "Ah, but for the time being, you can stay with us."Me? staying with two men? Two _older_ men?

"Uh, well I..."I tried. Should I reject his offer? It would seem pretty rude, considering he's trying to help out and all... Ah, it's not like I have anywhere else to stay anyways... "If it's not too troublesome."

"No, no, not at the very least. I'm glad you decided to stay, it gets quite lonely, doesn't it, Black?"White-san looked over to his twin.

"..."White-san seemed to stare at him. "..." White-san seemed to be glaring now."Tch... Yeah, it's really lonely. I'm leaving now."Black-san growled, and left.

"Did I do something wrong? Am I not welcome?"I asked worriedly.

"Ah no, don't mind him. He's just grumpy like that."White-san assured. "He's what you would call a_ tsundere._"

"I AM NOT!"Black-san shouted, surprising me a bit. White-san chuckled.

"Don't worry about him. Anyways, this will be your room."White-san said. "My room is right next door, and this door right here," he walked over to a door on the other side of the room. "connects right to it. Of course, I do respect other people's privacy... Well, most of the time." Well then.. _'Most of the time'_ is very reassuring. "But don't worry. I will only use this door to come and check up on you, and I will always knock."

"I see. Thank you for letting me stay here White-san."I said, blushing. For some reason, it felt... Like home...

"It's not a problem at all, young miss."White-san reassured.

"Ah, sorry. My name is Yurara. Sanzan Yurara."I said.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Yurara."White-san bowed. "You must be starving. It's about time for dinner, and since we're welcoming you to Wonderland, we'll go out to eat."

"E-eh? You really don't have to do that for me."I stuttered.

"It's not a problem. It's been so long since we've gone out to eat, so having you here is actually a very good thing."White-san said.

"I-I see... Then..."I muttered. He held out his hand. I hesitated at first, but then decided to take his hand, and he helped me up.

* * *

White-san sat on my right side, and Black-san sat on my left side. It felt very warm; I'm not sure if it's because I was embarrassed, or if they were just... Warm.

"I wonder what I should get... What are you getting Yura-chan?"White-san asked. _'Yura-chan'? !_ I've only been here for, what, 3-4 hours, and he already has a nickname for me? ! Ah, well, I guess that's nice...

"Ah... I guess... Umm... I guess... A chili burger?"I sweat dropped. All of the food on the menu was practically fattening food (not that I minded), and I had no idea what to pick.

"Is that really all Yura-chan? You don't want anything else?"White-san asked. I sweat dropped again. "Don't hold back. It's a celebration!"

"It's fine White-san. Even if I did want anything else, there's just too much to pick."I replied.

"Then I'll order for you."he said. "Black, what do you want?"

"Steak sandwich. That's it."he replied. "Just the sandwich."

"I got it."White-san said.

"Really? Because ever time you order for me, you get me more shit to make me fat."Black-san swore.

"I got it Black, believe in me once in a while."White-san pouted.

"I swear, if you don't order me just a steak sandwich, I will fuck you up you little shit."Black warned.

"Okay!"White-san cried. As if on cue, the waiter came over.

"Can I take your order?"the waiter asked. White-san smirked.

"We'll take 2 chili burgers, 1 steak sandwich, 3 chili fries, 3 burger specialties, 3 sweet potato fries, 3 pastrami sandwich combos, 3 double cheeseburgers, and 3 carne asada burritos."White-san said.

"And for drinks?"the waiter asked.

"Coke."Black-san said, his eye twitching.

"2 cokes. What about you Yura-chan?"White-san asked.

"Ah... Lemonade will do."I replied. The waiter nodded, and left.

"Damn you little shit!"Black-san swore.

"Oh Black, come on. It's a celebration! What do you think Yura-chan? Should Black-san eat all of the food I ordered for him?"White-san looked at me.

"E-eh? W-well..."I glanced over to Black-san, who was staring at me. "I think Black-san should eat until he's full, but he did just want the steak sandwich, and you should have just ordered that. Otherwise, if he didn't eat it, it'd be a waste of food."

"See? She's on my side."Black-san smirked, wrapping his arm around me. I felt my cheeks burn red, and really, really red.

"Awww... Well, I suppose you're right... And because you agreed with Black, I suppose he'll end up sleeping in your bed with you tonight."White-san smirked. Was it hot or was it just me?

"You're not wrong."Black-san inched closer and closer to my face- I could feel his breath, hot against my face. My heart beat faster and faster. And he was just centimeters from my lips. And... And... Aaaannnndddd...

"Food's here~!"White-san exclaimed, and Black-san cursed and went back to the personal space bubble. I felt relived, but a bit disappointed... Wait! What was I thinking? ! As soon as the food got to the table, I stuffed myself with french fries to get the thought off my mind. "Wow Yura-chan, you really were hungry!"_ 'Actually, that's not it at all'._ And the rest of the evening consisted of me stuffing my face until I felt like exploding, White-san talking to me like I was his girlfriend, and Black-san getting annoyed with White-san.

_'It doesn't feel lonely anymore...'_

* * *

**Oh... Damn... Is this chapter even good? Why do I like to tease my OCs? ! *thinks back to stories***

**Other stories I've "teased" my OCs:**

**-Ningen, Akuma, Hana (Humans, Demons, Flowers)**

**-My First Love is a Demon, But It's Okay Because I'm a Demon Too!**

**-Palace of the Devil's Apple**

**My life is full of romance... Oh, not my life, I meant my stories. -is not a romantic person-**

**DAMMIT. First I make you all wait God knows how long, then I give you a crappy chapter, and now I make you all read this stupid after-talk? I'm sorry... Ah, well, please review, and look forward to chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once**

* * *

**Summary-**

**Yurara Sanzan is a very shy and quiet girl, who has a fear of older men and breaks into a psychotic rage when a man touches her. Unfortunately for her, taking the train to school was a bad idea, especially since it was a train to Wonderland. How will Yurara cope with being stuck in a world with men, and living with them?**

**Rating- T**

**Warnings- Swearing, violence, possible death, etc.**

* * *

**Okay, so I know I barely got back from my hiatus (it was totally unintended), but I might be going on hiatus again. The reason is because I'm having a conflict with the family I'm currently living with, and moving to my other side of my family (my dad's). Hopefully I'll be back soon, so for now, here's chapter 3. And who knows, maybe if I play my cards right, I'll still have internet until then, and I'll still be able to update.**

* * *

**So I'm a Foreigner Who Will Be Loved?**

* * *

I woke up early today because White-san had asked me to. He said he was going to take me to meet someone named... Nightmare- people here sure do have strange names. White-san told me Nightmare-san would explain why I was here, and would help me get back home.

"Too bad I don't have a change of clothes..."I thought aloud, searching my school bag. I felt something soft and fabric like, so I pulled it out. "Aha!"I exclaimed, but then I realized it was my P.E clothing. I couldn't wear something like this around- it would make me seem... What's that word that girl called me on Friday? Oh right, slutty...

"Yura-chan, I'm coming in."White-san called. I immediately stuffed the PE clothes into my school bag, and he opened the door. "Good morning sunshine."he smiled.

"Good morning White-san."I replied, also smiling.

"I'm sorry we don't have a change of clothes for you."he said, looking at me with a wry smile. "We'll go shopping later."

"It's fine really White-san, you don't have to."I protested. Can you imagine having a total stranger take you in, buy you a large amount of food, and buying you clothes? Doesn't this only happen in movies, manga, and anime?

"Oh come on Yura-chan. We can't have you wear that uniform every day now, can we? Remember, it's our treat."White-san said.

"And we're not taking no for an answer anyways."Black-san smirked, leaning against the wall. Was that a habit of his?

"Ah... Fine.."I sighed in defeat; boys really are persistent.

"Well, since that's settled, let's go, shall we?"White-san asked, holding his hand out. I took his hand and smiled.

"So we shall."

* * *

For some reason, it was very chilly once we were 10 minutes from the forest we had excited- snow was everywhere! Because I'm not used to walking in very thick snow, I sunk several times, and now, White-san was carrying me on his back.

"Nee, White-san... Why don't you have an effect on me?"I asked, feeling his warm breath on my hands as he walked.

"What do you mean Yura-chan?"he asked.

"Well... I sort of have this... Fear of older men. I usually become nervous and will hurt them, but both you and Black-san don't seem to have any affect on me."I explained. "But you both do make me nervous."

"Ah, well, maybe that's because you're a young maiden, and we make your heart go... Oh, what do the young Japanese people say?"White-san looked up for a second, before looking at me again. _"Doki doki?_"he smirked, and I saw Black-san stifle a laugh. I turned bright red.

"D-d-doki... Doki?"I repeated, quite flustered. I know the term, I _am_ Japanese after all, but I've never actually_ had_ my heart go... Doki doki...

"I'm joking Yura-chan. Look, we're here."he said. My eyes widened as we approached a large tower.

"It's... So big..."then I panicked. "W-wait, we're not going... _up_, are we? !"

"Of course we are. Why?"White-san asked. I turned pale and gulped.

"I-I-I'm afraid of heights."I replied, teary eyed.

"So you're afraid of older men, and heights? Great. Now it's going to be hell for you."Black-san sighed.

"It'll be fine Yura-chan. Just close your eyes tightly, and I'll carry you up."White-san said. I nodded and proceeded to shut my eyes tightly. I even took the liberty of shoving my face into White-san's back.

* * *

About 5 minutes later, White-san put me back down.

"We're here?"I asked, eyes still shut.

"Yep."White-san replied. "You can open your eyes now."I opened my eyes. We were standing in front of a door that read 'Boss'. "This is where Nightmare is. Now, before we go in, I want you to..."

**5 minutes later... [3rd person POV] **

Nightmare and Gray were talking about going to the doctors that weekend; of course, Nightmare tried to make up several excuses.

"Nightmare-sama, you have to go. Your health is bad enough. If we don't go for a check up, then we won't know if you have any other illnesses."Gray tried. Nightmare hid under his blanket and turned his head away like a child.

"No way! Like hell I'm going to the doctors!"Nightmare protested, crossing his arms. "They're plain evil!"the door slammed open.

"N-Nightmare-sama, I'm home."Yura blushed, trying her best to avert her eyes. "D-did you... miss me?"

"Hai?"Nightmare got a nosebleed- whether it was because he just saw something unbelievably cute walk through the door, or because he was suddenly getting hot, was unknown.

"W-White-san, this is really embarrassing."Yura cried, as the two Jokers walked into the room. Gray's eyes narrowed.

"Joker."he growled. "What business do you have here? And who is that girl?"

"This, is Yura-chan."White said, gesturing towards the small girl. "We are here to figure out why she has ended up in Wonderland."

"A foreigner? !"Gray's eyes were wide. "Nightmare-sama?"

"It's true. She has all the aspects of a foreigner. The face, the western clothing, and she's pretty much clueless about Wonderland."Nightmare said, examining Yurara. She became timid, and hid behind Black.

"You're scaring her."Black growled. Nightmare smirked.

"You. You seem to be fond of this girl, Black Joker. That's very surprising- no,_ interesting._"Nightmare said, amused. Black clenched his fists.

"That's actually really true. I haven't heard you say a single swear since Yura-chan came. Well, aside from when we went to eat out last night."White grinned. "I wonder why that is?"The warden blushed, and averted eye contact.

"Shut up. We came here for something important you little shit! Don't forget that."Black cussed.

"Right, right. Now, would you be kind enough to explain?"White asked. Nightmare and Gray looked at each other, then at Yura, who was still hiding behind Black.

"Fine. Sit down."Nightmare sighed.

"I'll go make some tea."Gray bowed, and left the room.

"So, you're Yura, am I correct?"Nightmare asked, looking at Yura, who was sitting down in the seat between Black and White Joker. "Sanzan Yurara, third year at Yukomori Academy:School of Performing Arts, and currently 17 years old."

"Y-yes. How did you know that?"Yura asked nervously, as she tried not to be rude. Nightmare smiled.

"Because I know _everything._ I can read your mind too."he said simply.

"Eh? Y-you can? Seriously? !"she perked up, smiling.

"Yes. I am an incubus."Nightmare replied.

"Ehhh! How cool!"Yura exclaimed. "I never thought any of those things could really exist."

"Well, now you know they do."Nightmare chuckled. "Now, the reason you're here. May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."Yura nodded, extremely (and unsually) calm.

"How did you get here in the first place?"he asked.

"Ah well.. I was going to school in the morning one day, and I boarded a train. I guess it ended up bringing me here."Yurara replied.

"She must have taken the Wonderland Train."Gray sighed, as he set a cup of tea in front of everybody.

"No shit Sherlock."Black muttered.

"Right. Anyways, you're one lucky girl Yura-chan!"Nightmare exclaimed, clasping his hands together.

"Eh? Why is that?"she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Because, you're going to be surrounded by 14 men, and 1 evil woman, who will eventually fall in love with you! Gray and I being included."Nightmare replied. Yura turned completely white, and she felt like she was going to faint.

"14... Men... 14... 14..."her head was spinning. This was just her luck. Of all the crazy scenarios, a girl with a fear of men, stuck in a world with lots of them!_ 'Wait. I'm not stuck right? I could go home right?'_she thought, perking back up.

"Sorry Yura-chan, but that's a no-can-do. You're now officially part of the "Alice Games"."Nightmare said, pulling out something from his drawer.

"Alice games?"Yurara repeated.

"Yes. You must bond with all of the residents of Wonderland and fill up this vile in order to go home."he explained, handing her a vile with a lavender/pink colored liquid. "Drink it."

"And if I don't?"she asked, just for precautions.

"You'll be stuck here no matter what."he replied.

"I see... So I have to bond with..."she gulped. "14 men, and one "scary" woman so I can go home?"Nightmare nodded.

"If you want to go home that is."he smirked. "But don't worry, even though you have a fear of men, you may be able to overcome it if you're here long enough. Otherwise you wouldn't be able to go home."

"How did you- Oh right, you can read my mind."she sighed. "So what's this about everyone falling in love with me?"

"That? Oh, well, of course, the longer you bond with the residents, the more likely they will begin to harbor feelings for you. It won't happen off the bat- though you might have already affected some- but they will most definitely fall in love with you."Nightmare said.

"But... Why me? My name's not even Alice. This could have happened to anyone who might have gotten on the train, right?"Yurara asked.

"Not exactly. Once every blue moon or so, the train will be up and running. It is operated by you beloved little Jokers over there; more specifically, White Joker. The train goes to your world, for something important. It doesn't let just anyone in, though I suppose it might have felt like it's time for a new foreigner. And that, Yura-chan, just happens to be you."Nightmare explained, causing Yura to become dizzy.

"Ah... This is quite troublesome."she sighed. White put a hand on her shoulder and smiled softly at her.

"Don't worry Yura-chan. We'll get through this together."he assured.

"White-san..."and immediately, there was a romantic sparkly aura surrounding them.

"Oi! Are you forgetting I'm here too? !"Black growled.

"Jealous much?"White smirked.

"N-no! Gah! Let's go already!"Black complained.

"Where are you all going?"Gray asked.

"We're taking Yura-chan shopping for clothes, since she only has her school uniform."White replied. "We might even go out to eat again too."

"Mou! White-san, please don't overdo it! A few articles of clothing is fine, you don't have to spend so much on me!"Yurara cried.

"Oh, don't worry about it Yura-chan! It's not a problem at all."White reassured her. "Well, thanks for the insight Nightmare. We should get going now."and he dragged Black and Yura off.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Ah... I'm hungry. Who wants to eat a California burrito with me? No? Okay, bye.**

**Oh, and if you're wondering if she drank the contents from the vile, she hasn't... _Yet._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once**

* * *

**Summary-**

**Yurara Sanzan is a very shy and quiet girl, who has a fear of older men and breaks into a psychotic rage when a man touches her. Unfortunately for her, taking the train to school was a bad idea, especially since it was a train to Wonderland. How will Yurara cope with being stuck in a world with men, and living with them?**

**Rating- T**

**Warnings- Swearing, violence, possible death, etc.**

* * *

**From: In the Forest:**

_**The correct vile is vial, since vile means rude and evil, while vial is what you hold liquids in. And I in my head I started to compare Hughes with White Joker. Weird comparison, but it felt like he was kidnapping them the Hughes way.**_

**Oh crap. Yeah, I actually wrote it like that at first, but when I was using the spell check, it automatically changed it to 'Vile', when I originally had it as 'vial'... Orz My bad.**

* * *

**So I'm Going Shopping with Boys?**

* * *

White continued dragging the two behind him, a smile on his face.

"U-umm, White-san, you don't have to keep dragging us."Yurara said.

"Oh! Right! Sorry Yura-chan, I was daydreaming."the ringmaster apologized. He let go of them.

"It's alright White-san."Yura smiled, thinking nothing of it. "I'm just glad to be out of there. Gray-san kind of scares me."

"He has that effect. You'll get used to him soon Yura-chan. For now, let's go into that shop."White said, pointing to a cute clothing store called 'Suki Dakara Princess' (Because I Love You, Princess). Yurara sweat dropped.

"If I'm correct, that's one of the clothing stores from Tokyo..."she looked at White, questioningly, as they went inside. "So... Why is it in Wonderland?"

"Well, you see... Wonderland is_ greatly_ influenced by western culture from all over the world. Especially Japan, America, France, and Italy. Japan is our number one though."White replied. "You'll see a lot of stores and what not from all over the world- well, from your world."

"I see."Yurara muttered. Everything looked so..._ Japanese. _White took a pink off the shoulder shirt and put it to Yurara's chest.

"This would look really good on you Yura-chan!"he exclaimed.

"R-really? You think so?"she asked, blushing. White nodded.

"Of course! Oh! And this too! And this too!"and he continued piling up clothes in her arms. She looked over to Black, very worriedly. He shrugged.

"Just let him. He won't take 'no' for an answer, and he's already started anyways, so he's not going to stop."the warden sighed. "I'll go help him out, since he'll probably pick out childish clothing for you only."

"O-okay..."Yurara sweat dropped. That would mean carrying even more clothes. A few minutes later, she was carrying the pile of clothing to the dressing room. Rather, White was pushing her into the dressing room.

"I can't wait to see if they fit or not."White said, a sparkly aura surrounding him.

"You sound like a damn mom."Black rolled his eyes. The dressing room curtain slid open, revealing Yura in a purple spaghetti strap dress, and white bolero. This was picked out by White, along with all the other bright, pastel, or cute colored clothing.

"H-how do I look?"she asked.

"You look absolutely adorable Yura-chan!"White exclaimed, flowers of happiness blooming around him. "Try on more!"and Yura went back into the dressing room.

The second time, she was wearing a white and grey striped tank top with a black, short sleeved hoodie, and black shorts. This outfit was picked out by Black, along with the other black, red, white, and/or grey colored clothing.

They continued onto the next store, a shoe store called 'Subarashi Kutsu' (Wonderful Shoes).

"Sit there Yura-chan, we'll go get some shoes for you to try on."White exclaimed, and dragged Black off with him.

"H-hai..."Yurara blinked. 'I wonder how they knew my clothing size... It's really weird...' she thought. She took out the receipt from her pocket from the last store. They had spent exactly $400 on her. Why? She was just a stranger; sure, she was the heroine of this otome game-like situation, but seriously. This felt plain weird.

Not much time had passed, and the Jokers came back carrying stacks of shoe boxes, and set them on the floor next to Yura.

"Try these on Yura-chan!"White insisted, taking out a pair of chocolate brown heels, with a light pink ribbon. "This will definitely look cute on you!"

"A-ah. Okay."Yurara said, and unstrapped her red heels, setting them aside. The shoes fit perfectly. "They fit..."

"Really? That's great!"White exclaimed, taking out another pair of shoes.

"Nee, White-san, how come you know my clothing size, and my shoe size?"Yurara asked, as she slipped off the heels and tried on the next pair.

"That's because I have super intuition!"he smiled. Yurara sweat dropped.

"W-White-san, that sounds like something an anime character would say."Yurara said, trying on another pair.

"I was kidding Yura-chan. Haha. Anyways, the reason we know, is because... Well, we don't."White replied, as he put the shoes back into their boxes neatly.

"This idiot just takes a look at you guesses, and then determines whether it looks like it will fit you or not."Black added, sitting down next to Yurara.

"I see."she smiled. "That's really cool."

"Anyways White, what the hell are we going to do about her underwear?"Black asked, blushing.

"Oh... That... Ah, well, I was thinking Yura-chan could buy it by herself. Is that alright Yura-chan?"White asked, a little flustered.

"Eh? O-of course! It would be very weird if you both went into an underwear store with a girl, wouldn't it?"Yura blushed.

"Okay then! Let's go pay for this and head to the underwear store. After that, we can go out to eat."White exclaimed. "And tomorrow, we'll come back to the shopping district so we can get stuff for your room!"

"E-eh? ! White-san! You don't have to!"she protested, but to no avail.

* * *

The three finally went to eat, at the same restaurant from the other night.

"White, I swear, if you do the same shit again, I shit you not, I will fucking kill you."Black threatened.

"H-how about I order this time instead?"Yurara offered, sweat dropping. And as if on cue, a waiter appeared.

"Can I take your order?"the waiter asked.

"3 BLT sandwiches and 3 cokes."Yurara replied, smiling. The waiter blushed, and nodded, scurrying off. "Nee, White-san, I've been meaning to ask this, but... Why don't some people have eyes?"

"Ah, that? That's because they aren't important. They are called faceless. In order to have a face, they must be an important role holder."White explained.

"Does that mean you, Black-san, Nightmare-san, and Gray-san are role holders?"Yurara asked, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Haha, yes Yura-chan. I am the ringmaster of the circus, while Black is a prison warden. I do work in the prison too of course, and that is a very important job. We keep track of bad people who break the rules, and punish them. Scary, isn't it?"White teased.

"Nope. I don't think White-san and Black-san are scary at all."Yurara replied, smiling. White looked at Black, who looked surprised.

"I see... Oh! I almost forgot. Yura-chan, if you play a card game with me and win, you can change the seasons."White added.

"Eh? Card games?"Yurara repeated. "I'm not very good."

"Don't worry Yura-chan, I'll go easy on you. But that's only if you want to change the seasons."White assured, causing the girl to blush.

"White-san and Black-san are so nice. I don't see why you'd label yourselves as scary."Yura said.

"It's not us who label ourselves scary-"White started.

"It's the other roleholders."Black sighed.

"Eh? Why is that?"Yurara asked.

"It's nothing really Yura-chan. Ah, and as for Nightmare, he is the 'caterpillar' of Wonderland. He can read people's minds and go into people's dreams. Then there's Gray, Nightmare's loyal subordinate. He used to be an assassin, but now works alongside Nightmare. He represents the 'lizard' of Wonderland."White changed the subject.

"That's so cool!"Yurara exclaimed, completely oblivious to the fact that White had just changed subjects. Soon, the food arrived, and they ate their dinner.

* * *

They were finally home, and helped Yurara carry the bags and boxes to her room.

"I have a circus show in a bit Yura-chan, so I'll have to get going, okay?"White said, and hugged her, causing her to fluster. "Make sure to get plenty of rest."and he left.

"Do you... need help?"Black asked, averting eye contact.

"It's fine Black-san. I can put everything away myself."Yurara replied, with a smile. The warden blushed, and scratched his cheek.

"Right... Well.. Goodnight."Black muttered, and turned for the door.

"U-umm! Black-san!"Yura called. He turned around to the flustered girl.

"W-what?"he asked.

"Thank you for today... It was really fun!"she exclaimed.

"No... problem."he replied quietly, and hurried out the door.

* * *

**Shopping shopping shopping... **


End file.
